timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Naked Truth (The Greatest Love)
| length = 45:00 | presenter = | guests = [[]] | awards = | season list = | prev = Flight Of Memory | next = One Sweet Day | episode list = }} Setiptonist Personalities Wednesday, 12 April # Iris Apfel # Steven Bauer # Luna Blaise # Giorgio Chiellini # Deepak Chopra # Colby Covington # Embeth Davidtz # Jordan Duffy # Paulo Dybala # Kevin Eubanks # Rafi Fine # Yolanda Hadid # Erika Jayne # Kandee Johnson # Anastasia Karanikolaou # Gaby Köster # Joe Maddon # Michael Maguire # Paula Malcomson # Rachel McCord # Lucy Mecklenburgh # Erica Mena # Kelly Oxford # Lexy Panterra # Malea Rose # Rick Schirmer # Sean Spicer # Roman Tsunder # Montana Tucker # Jamie Vardy # Nick Viall # Joseph Votel # Hans-Joachim Watzke # Dominic Wynn Woods (Sage The Gemini) # Sofia Wylie Thursday, 13 April # Peter Capaldi # Joseph Cedar # Arturo Di Modica # Scott Disick # Alesha Dixon # Philip Hammond # Bashar Jaafari # Aaron Judge # Robert Knepper # Sergey Kovalev # Charlotte Le Bon # Lourdes Leon # Madison Lintz # Ophelia Lovibond # Jack Lowden # Sammy Mitchell # Malia Obama # Kelly Oxford # Phoebe Price # Shiva Safai # Vladimir Safronkov # Sara Sampaio # Angela Sarafyan # Norman Siegel # Jake Stringer # Brigitte Trogneux # Sonny Bill Williams See Also * Alodian TV's Holy Week Schedule * Heartaches: Jason Momoa's Training ground to being a Unknown Celebrity to be a Famous is Jimmy Kimmel Live * Bet na Bet: Nathalie Emmanuel's Training ground to being a Unknown Celebrity to be a Famous is Jimmy Kimmel Live Friday, 14 April # Sway Calloway # George Clinton # James Cromwell # Chuck D # Warwick Davis # Scott Disick # Perrie Edwards # Travis Fimmel # Jeff Flake # CJ Franco # Thierry Frémaux # Teresa Ganzel # Peter Garrett # Ashley Gorley # Anwar Hadid # Mohamed Hadid # Yolanda Hadid # George Hamilton # Amelia Hamlin # Aaron Hicks # Paris Jackson # Mia Kang # Kathleen Kennedy # Davy Klaassen # Henrietta Lacks # James Leach # Ian McDiarmid # Jesy Nelson # Beverly Parenti # Marco Perego # Chris Redlitz # Cameron Russell # Timothy Sini # Sharon Shone # Jade Thirlwall # Danielle Vasinova # John Williams # Chris Zylka Saturday, 15 April # John Boyega # George Clinton # Henry Colindres # Nick Evans # Celisa Franco # Taylor Hill # Eddie Johnson # Rian Johnson # Vitaly Kuzmin # Dolph Lundgren # Sofia Richie # Daisy Ridley # Romeo Santos # Justine Skye # Stephen Strasburg # Masahiro Tanaka # Justin Termine # Kelly Marie Tran # Raury Deshaun Tullis # Barry Weiss Kiko Castro's Douze Points 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: See Also * Jimmie's Eurovision * PCL Subsitutes * Alodian Song Festival 2017 * Eurovision-NASCAR relations * Eurovision 2017 TV Commercial summary Naked Truth